Storyline
Introduction: Near the town of New saddle you find yourself staying at an inn. It has survived the many triffles in the land by merely being in nopony's way. New saddle is a small fishing village nearby. Not many of the earthponies there care much for anything but the next sunrise. You heard word that officers of the equestrian crusades are making a noise and calling all those brave enough to weild a sword under a united banner. Not much has been seen of these military legends in the past 20 years but if stories hold true they are to be respected. It is mid spring in New Saddle. The grass keeps it's mildew in the morning and the sky remains clouded over, making sure all remember that it has more rain to give. The weather in these parts is marginaly controlled by pegasi but there being few out of their flying cities the skies do as they please until one passes by. Session 1: ''' After dealing with thugs who commited over gambling money at the in you explored the camp set up near the meeting site. Many came far and wide to see who used the legendary name of the Equestrian Crusaders. When you got there an imposter was on the stand, though he could not be identified. You found a Gryphin by the name of Tyranus who had captured the actual speaker, and found out he worked for the gryphin heirarchy. The true assembly leader took you on in his mission to find and eliminate the corruption in the Gryphin leadership. A task that may be more complex than it apears. You now make your way to Trottingham where the enigmatic leader you rescued asked you to meet him. '''Session 2 You made your way to Trottingham where you intended to meet this mysterious assmebly leader who had agreed to meet you at the in to give you your next assignment in return for trust. As you approached the city a Gypsie camp had formed around the main entrance to the city. Many peasents and pasportless travelers lingered here and some a little dirtier in their dealings than others. The cat carpet may have looked creepy but you carried on to the gates. Here you found them barred and given an unfounded reason why they were locked. You returned to the gypsie camp having heard of a dirtier way in. The sewers weren't quite what you were expecting though. After fighting your way through rats and filth in the underground waterways you came up into the main plaza. It was a quiet midmorning at this point and you decided to settle in at the in and bathe. The assembly leader was no where to be seen and instead there was a note for you with the bartender. It read quite simply, find the corruption in this city, and let it find it's end to prove your resourcefulness. Taking to the streets, you managed to talk your way into a meeting with the baker, the "shadowbroker" if you will in Trottingham. You heard about messy dealings that the mayor and the general happenings in the city, but what caught your attention was tales of the priests next door, who may not be worshiping equestrian gods. Saying your goodbye that ended your day as you awaited a feww goodies to be delivered the next morning. After waking, you made your way past the bakers and into the church where the monks were performing a private service. Waiting until it was over, you then had a talk with the head priest who seemed kind and gentle, but then hid his secrets behind the word "privacy". Following them discretely into the basement you sprung an ambush! It seems the head priest himself was of the necromantic arts and the monks were no living beings. Slaying the skeletons you made an attempt at interrogating the priest, "too slow" he said, as he commited suicide by causing a cave in on his own skull. Now barred from returning the way you came you searched the crypt for another way out. behind a misplaced ork skeleton you found to your utter excitement a wayh back into the sewers. Oh you were so excited when I told you that. In the dark two timber wolves munched on rat corpses, taking your chance you suprised them and defeated the barked beings. You returned to the inn, hearing tidings of your mysterious leader coming to the inn for a talk. Session 3 Waking at the in you head down for breakfast seeing a hooded figure pay your room tabs and sit down at a table in the corner. Cider in hand. He beckons you all to join him and he tells you of his true quest. To rid Equestria of corruption and to help the innocent at all cost. His first target is the Gryphon Heirarchy which has been sending raids throughout equestria. Taking prisoners, pilliging resources, and vandilising as they please. It must come to a stop. This wasn't part of the lands agreement of harmony. You agreed to help him on his journey and set off from the Trottingham docks accross Mane Lake on a ferry. Pirates which have been vandalising the travelers in these parts make an attempt at embarking you but you ward them off with a very convincing Lock ness monster materialisation. Landing on a sandy beach you find a hunters trail lead into the woods. A little skeptical but ready for anything you procees into the unknown forest. The land between kingdoms has always been wild and unpredictable. You come upon a hermit's hut. Looking inside you see furs, piles of salted meat, and other attocities. This is no ponie's lair. A Gryphon drops down from high above taking you by suprise! Being rather lucky at this point he introduces himself to you as a Hunter of these woods and starts talking to your leader as a friend. Finaly the leader decides to give you his identity. He is no other than the legendary Equestrian Crusader Scootaloo! The hunter gives you his leave and points you on your way, towards the ruins of Tambelon. You find an open crypt, it apears graverobers have passed through here recently as a gaping hole bleeds form one of the larger houses of death. Scootaloo volenteers to stay and set up camp, not willing to venture into the crypt because of the importance of his overall mission. Through several chambers you venture through as you enter the crypt. It seems this one in particular is much larger than you first thought. A chamber of quicksand, a book that absorbs souls into it's pages, a room with a tipping floor, a cursed room of treasures that ensnares all metal, whether you're attached to it or not. All of this you pass through before finding a room defendible enough to set up for a few hours. The way back is blocked, and you only hope the way forward leads to a way out. 'Session 4 ' Drip. Drip. Drip. You awake in a dark room. A damp dark room. the memories flood back in as you remember your venture into the crypt. On the bright side ifyou die down here you'll be on holy ground. After collecting your things you proceed into the next chamber. It opens up showing you the exit, as soon as you all enter however the entrance and the exit lock. a timer on the wall counts down from 10. There's a button next toe the clock, these mechanisms seem quite intricate. You press the button but all that does is reset the timer. !0. 9. 8. it continues. Karma volenteers herself to press the button until they can safely figure out a way to get out of here. Sadly none of the part seem to realise the mechanism is simpler than they think. After much deliberation they let the timer hit zero and the door opens. You emerge into a hallway with a floor covered in ice. Along the wall you find a crack. Out from it oozes a goey liquid which hasdug itself a tranch leading into the room a tthe end of the hallway. The doors are open but you cant see what lies ahead. A thick fog is all you have to go off of. Analysing the situation you assume that the fog comes from the liquid which seems to have quite a low boiling point. It only remains liquid in this room because of the ice. Breaking off chunks of ice you throw them into the next room, immediately you notice the effect and the fog starts to clear. As a party you grab staves of ice and venture into the next room. You discover that you're not alone as two giant slugs come at you quite angry that you disturbed them. Hacking and slashing you bring them down with some effort. But out of one comes a giant lizard! You cant even concieve how it happened but suddently the worms mostly dead body started expanding, and eventualy exploded from the rapid expansion. One of your party gravely wounded by the encounter you finaly overcome the lizard, and drag yourselves from your toxie surroundings before the ice melts. A ladder you find in the back of the room, finaly. A way to the surface. You recount your tale to Scootaloo and rest for a time. Time presses however and you make your way forth to the border fo the gryphon Kingdoms. A visit by your friend the hunter and he leads you to a secret crossing. Only problem is there's a troll guarding it. A troll that's fond od riddles. His riddle for tday reads simply, but if you don't get it after 3 tries you may not get to live. In the dark night flies a many-hued phantom. It soars and spreads its wings above the gloomy human crowd. The whole world calls to it, the whole world implores it. At dawn the phantom vanishes to be reborn in every heart. And every night it is born anew and every day it dies! Who am I? A hope or a dream. Passing this test on your second try your be on your way. Not looking forward to the multiple climbs you may soon face in these parts you make your way over a hill. A small one at that. Out of breath you tkae a look around, and see something you didn't expect. About hald a kilometer away you see what you think is a sulphur mine. Guarded by Gryphons, and worked by ponies. Something isn't right here. After tricking two guards on their break and cleaverly decieving one to killing the other ina fit of rage you sneak into the camp with a distraction of hellhounds. You discover that these ponies are indeed being held here against their will and along with a few leaders calling themselves the leaders of "La Révolution!" youmake a plan that involves fire. Lots of fire. You light the entire processing plant and throw improvised sulphur grenades into the house of the landlord. Slaying the guards but sadly seeing the leaders escape you loot what ever the fire didn't consume and leave with the workers now free. They invite you to a celebratory feast and you join them. Tonight is a good night! 'Session 5 ' You woke up after an evening of feasting and said goodbye to the freed workers of the sulphur mine. Making your way west you mke the climb to the border city of Pisa. The Gryphon archatecture is apparent as you near the city. Entering through the front gates is a quiet afair but a guard warns you not to stay out of the embesy for long. The Equestrian Embesy itself is simple, guarded by ponyfolk and you enter to be greeted by a cheerful if not a little daft ambasador. He shows you around and introduce you to the small crowd here at the embesy and your party gain two new members, ready to uphold the values of harmony. Talking to a shadowy earthpony by the name of Xero you find that the nobles, or slave-masters, you seek entered the town the evening before you. They get packages delivered and he suggest the best way to gain information about them would be to intercept a package and perhaps get an inkling about who you're dealing with. A dark alleyway greets you as you set up for the ambush. Midnight approaches and a rather large Gryphon arrives. Using a cunning trick you make an illusion of the reciever and lure him into a position which he has no retreat. Killing him with ease you check your injuries and look into the package. There you find meat. Pony meat. You shiver as the realisation of what you're holding dawns on you. What sort of creature would be so virulent as to need this? The mansion of the said nobles seems quiet. Deathly quiet. Not a squeek nor a hint of light can be seen from inside. Making your way aroun dhte building you decide to enter in the back entrance. inside you get ambushed by three terrifying Gryphons. Or at least that's what you thought they were. Getting Cerelian Shield to enlarge himself and to make a fearsome stance while you fire through the doorway you manage to take two out. Upon nearly killing the final one you see it's body disintegrate. Out from the remains a changeling takes shape. Laughing maniacly it dissapears in a hole through the floor. This venture just took a whole new turn.